


Staking His Claim

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets jealous of Tony's bond with McGee. Gibbs/DiNozzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking His Claim

Gibbs thinks Tony and McGee are getting it on and is jealous.

He absolutely hated when Tony flirted with anyone, but seeing his head close to McGee's—_McGee's_—pissed Gibbs off. It was bad enough that Tony flirted with Abbs and Ziva, but there was some comfort in that. Even though Tony was bisexual, Gibbs knew he preferred guys, usually older guys.

And Gibbs was jealous. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but this ever-growing bond between Tony and McGee pissed him off. Gibbs knew they'd been spending more time together since Tony had taken up the computer game McGee played. It was something Gibbs didn't share. Hell, he didn't even want to share that. Computers were necessary evils, not things to play with.

As McGee ambled off toward the bathroom, Gibbs stood up and walked to Tony's desk, looming over him. Ziva was away right now and the squad room was empty, so Gibbs got right into Tony's personal space.

"This why you haven't been over in the last couple of weeks?"

"Huh?" Tony asked, looking surprised.

"You haven't been over," Gibbs repeated. "You seeing McGee now?"

"Boss!" Tony stood, looking around in shock. "Not here!"

"Fine!" Gibbs motioned to the elevator and turned, knowing Tony would follow him. He hit the down button and got off at the ground level, walking the short distance to the parking garage. He unlocked his doors and got inside, holding his breath until Tony slid in beside him.

"Figured you wouldn't want to do this in the elevator."

"Thanks."

Gibbs waited for Tony to say something—anything. When the other man didn't speak for a few minutes, Gibbs broke the silence.

"How long have you and McGee been together, DiNozzo? Were ya gonna tell me or just leave me hanging?" He turned his head at Tony's gasp, taking in the younger man's wide eyes and rapid breathing.

"We're not, Gibbs. We're just friends. He was giving me tips on the game." Tony gulped audibly before he continued speaking. "What do you mean by leaving you hanging, Boss?"

"Gibbs outside work, remember?"

"Right. Um…what did you mean? We're not together…that way. Are we? I thought we were…ya know. Casual. No strings. And anyway…" Tony bit his lip hard and Gibbs had to fight the urge to wipe away a small bead of blood that welled up.

"Well, we're not casual. Weren't anyway," Gibbs said instead of an explanation. They'd never discussed it, but Gibbs hadn't been seeing anyone else since he and Tony had started their relationship, if he could call it that. He'd been really pissed when Tony had stopped coming over, but he'd been too proud to beg, figuring that Tony was sowing more wild oats.

"What about Mann?"

"Mann?" Gibbs asked, confused. What the hell did she have to do with anything?

"Yeah. You're seeing her again, aren't you?" Tony asked in a near whisper.

"The hell I am, DiNozzo. What gave ya that idea?"

Tony blinked a few times and Gibbs watched a bunch of emotions chase through DiNozzo's eyes. "You're not seeing her? When she called you and I picked up, I…"

She'd called and Tony had picked up? Suddenly it all made sense. Holl had called a few times, telling Gibbs she was back in town and dropping broad hints that she was interested in dating again, but he was done with her. After she'd gone to Ducky to prod him for information about his family, Gibbs had enough.

"Did she tell you that?" Gibbs asked, his voice turning dangerous.

"Not in so many words. But she hinted at it. I didn't want to be a complication, so I let things cool off."

Gibbs shook his head in annoyance. "Not seeing anyone, DiNozzo. Except you, if you want to."

"I want to," Tony said so enthusiastically Gibbs had to grin.

"No more flirting with McGee, ya understand?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Tony's smile was dazzling bright and it made Gibbs' gut clench whenever DiNozzo turned that charm on him.

"Good. Now get back inside and get that report done. I've got plans tonight. So do you."

"On your six, Boss!"


End file.
